


Rule number seventy-nine (and a half)

by EmWritesFiction



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (got it back tho dw), Andrew is a little shit, Fluff, I got sappy near the end so sue me, M/M, Overthrowing the government!, aromantic andrew cause uh projection, even if he feels it differently, in theory at least, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, no beta readers we die like my inspiration did, overthrowing the government?, sir and king!!!, your honour andrew deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmWritesFiction/pseuds/EmWritesFiction
Summary: “So you see,” Andrew tells his captive audience of Sir and King from his position on the washer. He’s cross-legged, a knife balanced between two of his fingers as he talks, eyes lively. “All it would take to overthrow the government is a well-planned riot, with our resident junkie being the one to start it.” He doesn’t even bother to look up at Neil, instead gesturing for him to sit down with the cats. “Sit down junkie, this is where you come in."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107485
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Rule number seventy-nine (and a half)

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent, and I am quite proud of that 
> 
> uhhhhh anyways have fluff BYEEEEE

“Hey, Andrew?” Neil calls, opening and closing every door of their apartment. “Andrew, where are—” He opens the door to the laundry room, pausing in amusement at what he finds.

“So you see,” Andrew tells his captive audience of Sir and King from his position on the washer. He’s cross-legged, a knife balanced between two of his fingers as he talks, eyes lively. “All it would take to overthrow the government is a well-planned riot, with our resident junkie being the one to start it.” He doesn’t even bother to look up at Neil, instead gesturing for him to sit down with the cats. “Sit down junkie, this is where you come in. As I was saying...”

Neil makes a noise of amusement, closing the door and sitting in between the cats as Andrew continues to detail how he would take down the government.

“The riot would work, but only as a distraction. See, while you and all the others we associate with—”

“Our friends,” Neil fills in, the corner of his mouth ticked upwards in a smile. It’s taken him a while to get used to the concept of having friends; somedays it still doesn’t feel  _ real, _ but he likes it.”

“Yes, yes, our  _ friends. _ As I was saying, while you and our friends—and Aaron—work on keeping the riot running, I will be breaking into the white house. From there, I shall take out the president, whatever shitbag that is, and step into the role as temporary leader of America.”

“Like you could get past the secret service,” Neil snorts, petting Sir, who’s moved to cuddle him. “They’re good at their job.  _ Really good _ .”

“And how do you know this?”

“Romero and Lola had a sibling who once tried to break into the white house on a dare. They didn’t make it very far.” Neil says this all with a straight face, not giving away whether it’s a lie or not.

“Point made and ignored,” Andrew says, grabbing the pop can beside him and taking a sip. “I am infinitely better than this long-lost Malcolm sibling, who surely cannot compare to the level of intelligence and stealth I have.”

Neil raises an eyebrow as if to say  _ are you so sure of that? _

In response, Andrew raises both his own eyebrow and the can of pop, his expression saying  _ I am absolutely sure of that. _   
  


A shake of the head, and then Neil focuses on the pop can. “Andrew,” he says, voice filled with both warning and amusement. “You know you’re only supposed to be having one pop a day. How’d you get this by me?”

In response, Andrew pulls out the empty coffee mug from behind him, pretending to take a sip as he deadpans, “Mm, good coffee.”

Neil starts to snicker;  _ loudly _ , and it only gets louder as Andrew slips the pop can inside the coffee mug, demonstrating exactly how his little trick works. In between gasps for air, he finally manages to choke out, “Kevin is going to  _ kill _ you!”

“Kevin can’t kill me if he’s in the middle of a riot while I take out the president of the United States. Successfully, mind you.”

“Valid point,” Neil scratches King’s ears as she snuggles up against him. “You’ve just got to make sure Kevin doesn’t find out until the riot starts.”

“Semantics,” Andrew says with a lazy wave of the hand, putting the coffee cup and the pop can inside of it down. “What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. Back to the plans. While I am the temporary leader of America, you will be in charge of both getting rid of all the  _ pigs _ ,” his tone is one of disdain and he pulls a face at even the mention of a cop. “And making sure Kevin can never come near me with another healthy food ever again.”

“What if I’m the one trying to make sure you’re eating healthy food?”

“Then you will be banished and thrown to the wolves.” Andrew rests his chin on his hand. “I pity whatever wolves get stuck with you.”

“If I get banished, you’ll miss me, and that would be a tragedy.”

“If you get banished, I will jump for joy.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Neil drawls, focused on both Sir and King, who’re demanding his attention. “Maybe you’ll start to believe it.”

“I do believe it. Anyways; after I have successfully banished you, and made sure Day can never touch another vegetable in his life, I will set America free, and live a peaceful, Exy-free life.”

“That’ll never work, you do know that?”

Andrew stares at Neil impassively, his lips quirking when King meows. “See, King agrees with me. Her and Sir are the only two who know how to properly appreciate my genius.” King meows again, and Andrew nods at her. “I know Neil is an idiot, but what does that make me? I am the one dating the idiot.”

Now it’s Sir’s turn to meow, and Andrew tips his head as he listens to her tirade. “Yes, yes, I do know this is the same Junkie I have plans to rule the world with, but you have to understand; sometimes he can be  _ annoying _ , and that isn’t any fun for me.”

“I can hear you, I hope you know.”

Andrew holds up a finger, turning his stare onto Neil. “Didn’t your mother tell you it’s not nice to eavesdrop?”

“No, but she did tell me that the second one starts talking to a cat, something is very wrong.”

A shrug. “That’s what all of my doctors have said, but just look at me; I’m doing completely fi—good. Well. Splendid. Marvelous.” He rattles off an impressive list of words, never once using fine, just to prove a point.

Neil sighs in amusement, picking Sir up and holding her to his chest. “What was this about ruling the world with me?”

“Also none of your business. Next question.”

“What if my next question is the same as the first?”

“Incorrect. Repeat questions break rule number seventy-nine.”

“And what happens to be rule number seventy-nine?” Neil asks, petting King on the head as she demands attention as well. “Andrew Minyard gets to do whatever he wants?”

A calculated tip of the head. “Close, but not quite. Rule number seventy-nine is—and I quote, mind you—‘Andrew Minyard gets to make and break whatever rules he wishes.’”

“Because that’s a fair rules system, isn’t it?

“Mm, life isn’t fair, so why should rules be?”

“Fair,” Neil says, putting Sir down and standing up. “In the spirit of rules not being fair, I propose an amendment; rule seventy-nine and a half.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow, putting his pop can down and standing up as well. “And what would that be?”

“‘Neil Josten is the exception to the rules.”

He’s always been the exception, but Andrew doesn’t need to tell him that, the Junkie’d start thinking he was more than nothing.

But is co-owning an apartment nothing? Is having two cats and sharing cigarettes and falling asleep in the same bed every night nothing? Because it sure feels an awful lot like  _ something _ , and that thought is almost scary. When nothing becomes something, how does one cope with the thought that they could lose that very something?

The kind of nothing that Neil  _ is  _ is intangible, held together by promises of forever and whispered truths.

The kind of something that Neil  _ could _ be is something different; something tangible. It could be a lifetime, set not in stone but in water, ebbing and flowing but never quite leaving. It could be everything and nothing all at once, and the thought makes Andrew  _ want _ . He wants the kind of shit you hear about in fairytales because for all the lack of romantic feelings he  _ feels _ , he still wants the stability granted from a relationship.

“Rule seventy-nine and a half sounds like an acceptable rule,” Andrew finally concedes, gesturing for Neil to follow him. “Roof?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Together, they leave their apartment, Neil swiping the pack of cigarettes they keep by the door for this very reason.

If Andrew tells Neil about how they’d rule the world together when they’re finally perched on the roof, well, that falls under rule eighty.

**Author's Note:**

> Rule eighty: what happens on the roof, stays on the roof.


End file.
